When The Time Comes
by Conscience Fairy
Summary: The great royal family fell in a war that devastated the kingdom of Kerian. Kaoru is one of those who had tragedy hit too close to home. Ten years later she travels for a living with a sword at her side and haunted eyes. What is her secret?
1. In The Minds Shadow

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

When The Time Comes

Chapter 1

In the Minds Shadows

_Thunder ripped the sky as a scream rose to join the storm. Pain seemed to fill the castle as the battle raged on through the night. One child's life fell in shatters like broken glass as fire sprung up to consume her home. Nothing seemed to stop as time ha__d no mercy and spared none. Fate watched as the cruel justice was dealt on those who had lived peacefully hours before, now lived in a blossoming nightmare. Of all the goddesses watching Destiny smiled for she new the future would bring one in the nightmar__e good fortune._

_At the end of the battle, only one of the royal family members lived. Nature cried with her as her heart fell. With no friends or family left, the young princess disappeared into the night and no one ever heard from her again. People were left to wonder wh__at had happened, but many thought the young princess had died._

Waking to sunlight hitting her face, Kaoru lazily stretched her arms above her head. Realizing how high the sun was in the sky, she sat up quickly cursing. Mentally hitting herself for wasting a half days worth of travel, she dressed and pulled out money to pay for the room she had used that night. Running down the steeps, Kaoru pushed the money into the inn owner's hand as she flew by. She did not hear the shouts of the innkeeper or the protests of the people she swept by on her way.

Once she was out on the road and about a mile away from the town the raven-haired female slowed her hurried pace. A growling reminded her that she had not yet eaten her breakfast. Slinging her travel bag onto one shoulder she started to dig in the pockets for her rations. Putting her bag back onto both shoulders, the woman shoved the food into her mouth. Her feet kept her moving while she ate, for once having a set destination. Like every year nearing the month of March, Kaoru headed to her home city to visit her parent's graves. After the war had ended she had decided to travel, only going back to her hometown to visit the graves of those who had died that night so many years ago. She had long since stopped being a naive girl who thought nothing could go wrong. What had happen ten years ago had shattered the dreams she held.

Shaking her head to rid herself of her memories Kaoru realized she had stopped walking. Cursing at herself again for wasting more time, she sighed and began moving. She was not sure how far away she was from Cereanti, but was determined to reach to the capital city before the ninth of March.

"I will have to stop to raise money though, I don't even have enough to buy a small bag of jerky or any other supply." Kaoru noted with a sigh, absently taking note of someone following her. About ten different men were watching her, most likely waiting for a chance to ambush her. Smirking slightly the girl smiled; if they thought she would be an easy target they were mistaken. As expected, when Kaoru slowed her stride, the thieves took the lag in pace as a sign of weakness. They quickly surrounded her making her stop completely. 'Great, another delay. Well at least I probably wont have to stop to get a job now.' Kaoru's thoughts made her slightly happier.

"Hello, can I help you with something? I afraid I can't give you any thing that involves directions, I am not very familiar with the area." Playing naive would throw them off guard. One of the men just smiled wide, showing rotting teeth, and laughed.

"You can help us by giving us all the money you have along with your supplies." He laughed again making Kaoru smirk.

"Sorry, but I just ran out of money this morning when I paid for my room. Besides that, I don't think it would be a good idea to hand over my supplies to idiots like you. With your tiny little minds you probably wouldn't know what to do with them." Sighing with faked sorrow, Kaoru hid another smirk at the thieves obvious anger. The man she was talking to pulled out a sword and lunged at her. Tutting at the man she slid to the side, at the same time pulling out a shinai. The men around her laughed at the weapon, thinking she could do no harm with it.

"What do you plan to do with that little peace of wood? We could cut right through it with our swords!"

Kaoru just grinned and shifted the weapon so that she could reveal the sword hidden inside the wood.

"I don't use the blade much, but you would laugh at that to, seeing as I hold a sword with a reverse blade." As she said this she sheathed the blade and held the shinai like sword in front of her. The thieves grinned wider at her seeming lack of knowledge. They missed the girl's slow movements as she stepped forward in warning. In seconds, the group that had surrounded the woman lay on the ground unconscious. Smiling Kaoru moved over to the bodies and started shifting through the clothing, taking money and whatever else she found useful. Kaoru examined the swords but decided the craftsmanship was not of good enough quality to sell. Before she left Kaoru took rope and tied the men to a tree, leaving a note saying they were thieves. As she walked away she grinned; the police would be picking them up by nightfall.

As she expected it did not take long for her to reach the small town, on her way to the police station she bought rations and sold some of the supplies she had looted. The policemen seemed happy and offered to pay her for catching the thieves who had a rather large bounty on their heads. She gladly accepted the payment and was soon back to traveling toward her hometown.

Kaoru spent that night in a cave, not wanting to waste money on an inn. She was not so use to a bed that the ground seemed uncomfortable anymore. So long as the ground was dry and had protection from the weather she could handle the conditions. The cave she rested in had been found by chance as she had tried to find shelter from the storm that raged outside. Before she had been able to retreat into the cave her clothes had gotten soaked and finding dry wood had been hard, but eventually she had been able to start a fire. Her wet clothes hung safely above the flames drying as she adorned fresh clothing and put out her bedroll.

Banking the fire so that she could start in it in the morning, Kaoru laid down on her bedroll and pulled the blankets over her head. Morning came and she was soon back on the open road, a day closer to her destination. The travel was easy that day and she was glade that she could pick up her pace.

Many times she had thought of buying a horse but that would mean that more money would be used for the care of the horse. Many people who traveled for a living did not have horses for this reason. Kaoru tended to save as much money as she could and walking was healthier. Even as she traveled she used money for food, clothing, and anything else she felt was necessary, but spend as little as possible.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen a short haired teen come through here? He might have been with another boy." Kaoru turned to the person, surprise on her face for she had not sensed him. She pretended to think for a moment as she examined him, eyes landing on the two swords hung on his hip. He wore the traditional style of clothing for a fighter, wide pant legs and sleeves to hide movements of his limbs. A long over coat covered his weapons to keep them from view. He had an emblem sown into his clothing, a dragon and phoenix circling each other inside a sapphire. It was not one she recognized so she kept her guard up.

"No sir, I haven't seen any one at all today but you." The man nodded his thanks and continued ahead of her, but Kaoru called out to him. "Wait, do you know how far I am from Teranth and Cereanti?"

"Teranth is just up the road. Cereanti is only a weeks travel. These roads are dangerous, where is your companion?"

Kaoru glared at him, her temper taking control. "I travel alone, I am old enough to take care of myself."

The man seemed taken aback at the sudden change in her attitude. He bowed in apology, but Kaoru could see the slight shake of his shoulders. "I am sorry, but if you are going to the next town I would feel better if you traveled with me."

Kaoru sighed in resignation and consented to his wishes, falling instep with him. Her hand did not stray far from the hilt of her sword, however, making her companion wary.

"I am not going to hurt you, please relax. My name is Souzo Sagara, may I have your name?" Souzo let his eyes wander to her face, keeping watch on her.

"Kaoru Amayan. If you aren't aware of it yet, you must not be a very good swordsman. We are being followed by two people, young by the feel of their Ki." Kaoru turned as she heard a sigh.

"Yes, I was aware of that, but don't worry they are the boys I was looking for. They think we can't feel them. It seems Yahiko has joined them as well."

"Then why did you not tell me this, I was about ready to attack them!" She kept her voice low to make sure the boys could not hear her.

"I am sorry, I didn't think you could sense ki." Kaoru answered him with a glare. "If you like you can still. . ."

Souzo was cut off as a yell came from the trees, along with a body. Kaoru slide to the side so the flying boy did not knock her down. Drawing her sheathed sword she lunged, ignoring her companion's protests. Her weapon meet with the boken of her attacker as he blocked. Smiling Kaoru slipped her foot forward and kicked the boy's legs out from under him. Pinning him to the ground so that he could not see her, Kaoru smirked.

"You've gotten better, but still not good enough." Examining him, Kaoru saw the same spiky hair she remembered. His clothes were the same, blue and white gi and hakama. "You still haven't changed have you? "

"Get off me ugly." Raising her fist, Kaoru hit the boy over the head hard.

"Have a little respect will ya. Still just as ignorant and rude as before aren't you?" Letting the boy free, Kaoru dusted her self off. "Well, there's nothing I can do about that. How have you been Yahiko-chan?

"Shut up hag. Why does it matter to you?" Kaoru frowned letting her elbow connect with his head. The boy glared at her, rubbing the sore spot on his scull.

"I'm your teacher, of course it matters to me. So anyway, how is the Akabeko and Tsubame-chan?" Kaoru smiled. Yahiko blushed a deep red when she mentioned Tsubame, mumbling something under his breath.

"I can't hear you little Yahiko."

"Don't call me little!" The boy s voice rose slightly, his blush gone. "Everyone's fine, now leave me alone hag."

His answer was an elbow driven into the top of his head. Kaoru turned to Souzo with a smile in place. Two other boys stood behind him, one with spiky brown hair and the other with short cut black hair. The brown-haired boy was wearing a red bandana, the other a green one. Their outfits were very different, one resembling Souzo's clothes which the black-haired boy wore. The other boy had a strange white jacket type top and pants that looked to small for him, bandages were rapped around his lower torso and fists.

"This is certainly an odd assortment." Kaoru stated, eyeing the boys. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Sanosuke." The spiky-haired teen answered. "How do you know Yahiko?"

"I'm Katsu." This was the other boy; he had a distrusting look in his eyes.

"Little Yahiko is my student. I had to leave sometime ago to do a little traveling and left him at the Akabeko with Tae-san." Kaoru ignored Yahiko's shouted protest over the little part. "It's good to meet you two. Shall we get moving, I still have a long way to go."

"Yes, we should." Souzo answered and started walking to the town, the others taking up the rear. The air was filled with bickering of Yahiko and Kaoru, even after they reached the center of town. Once they entered the town of Teranth Kaoru took the lead. She all but ran once the Akabeko came in sight.

A smile spread her face as a little girl of eight came running out of the restaurant. "Mamma!" She screeched flinging herself into Kaoru's arms. Kaoru caught her easily and swung her around. The girl giggled and clapped her hands. Setting the child down and giving her a hug, Kaoru stood.

"How's my kitten doing?" Kaoru laughed. The little girl smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the restaurant.

"Kitten's doing good! Did mamma bring Kitten a present for Kitten's birthday?" Kaoru laughed at her daughter and pulled her to a stop.

"Mamma did." She swung her bag in front of her and bent down to be eye level with the girl. She dug in her bag and brought out a doll. It was a girl with yellow curled yarn for hair and black buttons for eyes. It was in a dress of light blue with flowers decorating the hems. Kaoru handed it to the child. "What does mamma get from Kitten?"

The little girl brought out a piece of paper that had been tucked into the sash of her dress and held it out for her. Kaoru took it as the doll was snatched from her hand. The picture was of paint. A black haired stick figure with round blue dotes for eyes held a large brown stick in her hand. Beside her was another stick figure that had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. Large red bumps were painted on his head. To the side was a tree with a little stick figure that looked like the first.

Kaoru looked up at her daughter, tearing eyes. "You, Yahiko and me? I Love it Kari."

Kari smiled, her expressive blue eyes widening with happiness. Kaoru hugged her again. "I've missed you Kitten."

"I've missed you too mamma. Are you staying this time?" Kaoru stroked Kari's short black hair affectionately.

"I'm afraid not. You do want to come with me thought, right? It's that time of year again." Kaoru pulled back from the hug and held the eight year old at arms length. Kari nodded enthusiastically. Grabbing her hand Kari started pulling her to the Akabeko's entrance, the companions she had been traveling with completely forgotten.

Yahiko gave a snort as mother and daughter disappeared into the restaurant. Turning to the group he started to give them an explanation "They're like this every time she comes to town. Hag only comes this way twice a year, fall and spring. She takes Hikari traveling with her in spring and summer and leaves her here during fall and winter."

"I thought that little girl was an orphan Tae and Sae took in when she was a baby." Souzo said lightly. Yahiko shook his head.

"Nope. Hag wanted to travel and knew she couldn't have the brat with her all the time. She doesn't always take Kari with her in spring either if it's too rainy. She took me in too, started teaching me when she was pregnant because she found out that I had lost my parents as well."

"What about the girls father?" Katsu implored curiously.

Yahiko frowned and an angry look entered his eyes. "If I find the bastard I'll kill him twice over and then bring him back from the dead to torture. Don't mention him in front of the hag, she hates him more then I do."

"That bad huh? What'd he do?" Sanosuke butt in. Yahiko glared at him before stomping away. The others stood there, only Souzo having a look of understanding. "What'd I say?"

"I think the answer to your question might be rather personal Sanosuke. That seems to be a touchy subject you shouldn't bring up again." The captain's advice was taken to heart and the men followed Yahiko's path to the restaurant. They were greeted by loud laughter as they stepped over the threshold and saw Kaoru swinging her daughter around in the air. Light of all colors imaginable surrounded them before suddenly wrapping around their figures tightly. They had never seen the young girl so happy in the time they had known her. It was plainly shown that mother and daughter loved each other.

A brown haired woman with brown eyes stood in the corner watching the scene as well. Her hair was held up in a bun by a strip of cloth and pins and she wore a red dress with an apron over the top. In her hands was an empty tray and a smile crinkled her face. She stepped forward to make herself known, the movements of the mother and daughter stopped. "It's been a while Kao."

Kaoru smile and held out her hand, holding Kari with her other arm. "That it has Tae." Tae took the offered hand and used it to pull the little family into a hug.

"I'm sorry I was gone the last time you came by. I know Sae explained it, but I wish I had been here to see you." The woman smiled at her long time friend as she pulled back from the embrace. "Sae should be down in a minute, she is packing Kari's things so you can leave when ever you want."

"All right. I think its time for lunch, don't you Kitten?" Kaoru smiled as her daughter nodded enthusiastically. Laughing, Tae led them to a table. Kaoru looked behind her and waved to Yahiko. "You and your friends can join us if you want Yahiko. Its on me."

Yahiko scowled, but followed none the less with a motion for the other three men to join them. They were given a secluded table in the back with enough room for all six. It did not take long for Sae to bring them the house special. She stayed a while and exchanged words with Kaoru before excusing herself to take care of other customers. Lunch was uneventful, the atmosphere light and happy.

"So Kaoru, how old are you?" Souzo asked politely. Kaoru looked up at him with a smile.

"Twenty-two. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little young to have a daughter of eight. I thought you were only seventeen." The captain shrugged. "You look young for your age."

Kaoru shrugged. "I had Kari when I was fourteen. I raised her here for five years before I started traveling. When she is twelve I'm taking her with me full time. Yahiko will stay here though, and come with us in spring and summer if he wants."

Yahiko shrugged as all eyes turned on him. "I don't want to travel full time. I was the one who suggested it."

Kaoru smiled slightly. "Until then spring and summer are personal time for my daughter and me, who I think just fell asleep."

Kari was curled up on her chair, a light snore emanating from her form. Kaoru laughed softly and pulled the coat from her shoulders to wrap around her. The little girl smiled in her sleep and snuggled into the coat. Shaking her head, the raven haired wanderer put her hand on the child's forehead.

"That display earlier must've warn her out." Yahiko stated mildly.

"Yes, it probably did. She's grown a lot stronger since the last time I visited her." Affection shown in her eyes as Kaoru examined her daughter's form. She raised her hand from it's place, the finger tips trailed a shimmering gold light. She bent and gave Kari a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams kitten."

"What kind of magic do you and Kari use?" Katsu asked curiously. "I don't believe I've ever seen it before."

"A combination actually. Light, color and dream magic. It runs in the family among the women. My mother and grandmother used it as well." Kaoru shrugged. "Well, now that we're done eating, I need to put Kari to bed and make preparations for tomorrows travel."

With that Kaoru gathered the sleeping girl in her arms and slipped out of the booth. Yahiko silently followed her to offer his help. Together they tucked Kari in, grabbing two wooden practice swords from the wall as they left. Yahiko took the lead and raced Kaoru to the back yard. As soon as they reached the dusty ground they attacked each other with vigor. Kaoru smiled and occasionally corrected Yahiko's stance as they sparred. They ended as the sun was setting in the horizon, unaware of the audience they had drawn. Kaoru's new found friends were watched just outside the back entrance with wide eyes.

"Well Yahiko, you've definitely improved. I trust Hikari has to then?" Kaoru questioned as she lead the way into the restaurant. Yahiko grumbled an unintelligent replay and walked past her quickly.

"So you are Yahiko's teacher. He would not tell us who it was before, just that you were traveling." Souzo's voice quietly rang through the air, catching Kaoru's attention. She turned toward him and smiled slightly.

"He is weird that way. That idiot doesn't like mentioning me to people who don't know me because he thinks they would jump to conclusions and give me a bad name." The swords woman explained lightly, her smile turning in to a frown. "He is also sometimes embarrassed to admit he is taught by a woman."

Souzo smiled and escorted his companion into the restaurant. "Did you have something you needed to do before you leave tomorrow?"

Kaoru turned toward him and nodded. "I need to divide the rations between me and Kari. I know I have enough, but I still worry."

"Hey, Missy! Come join us!" Sanosuke's voice carried over the crowd, drawing gazes in his direction. His face was flushed, as was Katsu's. Kaoru looked at their table and gave a snort. Bottles of sake were tipped over, the contents gone.

"No thanks Rooster Boy, I have a daughter I need to set an example for." With those parting words Kaoru disappeared into the back. She found Tsubame there cleaning up the kitchen's mess. The shy girl smiled as her idol walked in and waved her greeting.

"Tae and Sae decided to give you some jerky and smoked fish. It's in the pantry with your name on it." The shy brunet motioned toward a door on the opposite side of the room and ushered Kaoru over to it. Obediently Kaoru searched for the food, easily finding it on the middle shelf to her right.

"Tell them I said thank you. I'm heading upstairs now to prepare for tomorrow." Tsubame nodded at Kaoru's words and continued sweeping. The blue eyed woman shrugged and turned toward the hallway, finding the staircase and climbing up them quietly. She reached her daughter's room and entered soundlessly. Her bag sat next to Kari's and she went over to them on tiptoes.

Both bags already had most the supplies but Kari did not have any food in hers. Kaoru moved some of the food into Kari's bag, along with the bokken she had practiced with earlier. Yahiko had not returned his, leaving Kari with only one. Kaoru looked at her daughter and smiled softly. She laid down on the spare futon and fell asleep almost instantly, her mind wrapped in pleasant dreams.


	2. Journey Onward

Sano is 21 in this story. He might act like a kid, but to me he always has. I got this chapter out sooner then I thought I would, so don't expect the third one as soon. I'm also posting another story. Most my stories are KK, just to let all ya out there know.

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did I wouldn't be working at Taco Hell.

When The Time Comes

Chapter 2

Leaving

Kaoru woke with the sun the next morning. With tired eyes and a sleepy mind, the wanderer made her way down to the kitchen where she found Tae and Sae already preparing food for the early morning customers. They greeted their friend cheerfully and sent her out to help Yahiko with the water. With a grumbled reply, Kaoru did as she was told.

"Hey brat, I was sent to help ya." Kaoru greeted once she found Yahiko at the well in back of the restaurant. Yahiko threw her a glare before motioning to the bucket at his side. His teacher picked it up just as the young boy finished with the second bucket. They went inside together and delivered their burdens.

"Go out and help with the orders Yahiko." Tae directed and waved Kaoru to her side. "This needs to go to group five in the back left booth."

Kaoru gave her acknowledgment and took the order to the back booth. She found the friends she had met the day before waiting for their breakfast. They had a new friend with them, someone Kaoru already knew from previous experiences. She set down the order without a word and waited. Black eyes stared back at her for a moment before the woman flipped her black hair hautily.

"Been a long time Raccoon girl." She said with a smirk.

"Not long enough Fox." Kaoru sparred. "I was hopping to put off seeing you until it was time to leave."

The woman frowned and opened her mouth to deliver a retort, but was cut off by a happy screech. A little body flew into her arms and bestowed the woman with a hug. "Aunt Megumi!"

"Hello Kari." Megumi offered the girl a smile and returned the hug. "I was wondering when you would come out of hiding."

"Mama says we're leaving today! I'm gonna spend time with her!" The little girl pulled back and smiled brightly. "I'm not gonna be able to help you now."

"You're always happiest when your mom comes around aren't you." The woman stated. The little girl nodded enthusiastically before turning and jumping up. Kaoru caught her and spun her around before settling her on her hip.

"How is your clinic doing Fox?" Kaoru asked with a small smile.

Megumi examined the girl before giving her answer. "Good. Doctor Genzai should be there when you leave. Kaoru, I'm afraid he wont be around much longer. He hides it but his body is failing. I think it will only be a year before he goes."

Kaoru looked at the floor as the news was given. "I will stay then, once I return with Kari. I know he wants me to perform the ritual. How are Ayame and Suzumi doing?"

"Good. You don't have to worry about them. I am planning on becoming their guardian when Genzai leaves." Megumi sighed. "I have already told them, but I don't believe they understand. He spends more time with them now and less time at the clinic."

"Ahh, as it should be. I will go visit him then. We need to hurry up and make our stops, I want to return to traveling before noon." With Kari still in her arms the woman bowed and turned. With a wave from Kari the family was gone.

"What was that about?" Sanosuke asked. "I know Doctor Genzai has failing health but why did she need to know?"

"Because when she first came to us Genzai was the one who took care of her. She needed to learn how to trust again and he has a talent for things like that. He also taught Kaoru how to take care of Hikari." Megumi said, annoyance clearly on her face.

"She told us she was fourteen when Kari was born." Souzo's quiet voice implored. Megumi turned to him and looked as if she was debating if she should answer. After a minute she gave a nod to herself.

"Yes, she was. The birthing was very difficult for her. She is now twenty-two. Kari will be nine before too long." The doctor cast a look to the door way where Kaoru and her daughter had disappeared.

"That was about the time when the Kamiya family fell." Souzo observed. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yes, many families were ruined during those years of war. I am certain that she has high blood in her from the way she acted when she first came. We don't know much about her but what she's told us. Don't pay attention to her last name; it always changes. It's like she's trying to hide from something." Megumi leveled a hard gaze on her companions. "If you are to be fully accepted within her family, you have to prove you will protect her. I know you haven't been around her long enough to know her well, but all the sacrifices we have made for her have been worth it."

"Who is her family? I though she only had Kari." Katsu asked. Megumi leaned back in her seat in answer.

"Tae, Sae, Yahiko, Tsubame, Genzai, his grandchildren, and me." Megumi sighed and shook her head in short movements. "She has demons that haunt her, that I know."

Kaoru moved swiftly down the street with Kari on her hip; the eight year old hung on to her happily and giggled. They went unnoticed by the other pedestrians as they worked a path through the crowd. The people increased as they neared the market and Kaoru forced her way through. She stopped at a stall that caught her attention at the edge of the market. Looking at the items she picked two ribbons and examined them closely. One was a light powder blue with purple flowers, the other a dark midnight with stars imprinted on them.

"How much for these?" Kaoru asked politely. The stall vendor gave her an answer of ten coppers and the swords woman handed over the correct amount. Kari smiled and hugged her mother when she was handed the powder blue ribbon. Kaoru moved away from the vendor with a laugh. "Come on Kitten, I need to breathe."

"Momma, how long will it take to reach Grandpa? I want to play with Ayame and Suzume before we go." Kari asked as her mother lowered her to the ground and took her hand.

"Not long." Her mother answered as they pushed their way through the people. Some one yelled at them to be more careful, but they paid it no mind. As long as no one was hurt it did not matter. They came to the edge of the market square and turned down a quieter, less crowded street. After walking for a few more minutes they found Doctor Genzai's clinic and quietly entered. It was not busy for it was too early in the morning, the busiest time being the afternoon. There were three people in the waiting room, two little brown haired girls and an old woman. When mother and daughter entered, the two children jumped up and ran over to greet them.

"Ayame, Suzume, want to play?" Kari asked. The two girls nodded and the three ran off. Kaoru shook her head, a small smile playing on her face, as she sat down to wait. The lady next to her shifted slightly and gave a little cough. A disapproving frown marred her face when Kaoru directed her eyes at her. The old woman opened her mouth to say something, but Doctor Genzai made his appearance with his last patient on his arm.

"Ah, Kaoru! I thought it was about the time you returned to pick up Hikari." Genzai ushered his patient out the door before turning fully to Kaoru. "How have you been? Is Hikari in back with Ayame and Suzume?"

Kaoru giggled and stood as Genzai approached her. They hugged tightly for a moment. "Yes, she is. I'll call her in after your done with your next patient. She's been asking when we would stop by here all day."

The doctor laughed before turning to the other occupant of the room. With a slight motion he signaled for the woman to follow him. Kaoru was left alone to enjoy the silence of the empty room. She concentrated on the sounds from outside where she could hear the laughing of the girls as they played. The peace lasted only a few minutes before a short scream sounded from outside and Hikari ran inside with Ayame and Suzume chasing her. Seeking cover the girls ran behind Kaoru to hide from the young man following. Spotting the children he ran over, making the girls screeched and run around Kaoru. She stood silent, watching the activity with interest.

"Momma, help us!" Hikari laughed as she was caught by the stranger who started tickling her. Kaoru smiled and moved away silently with a shake of her head. "Meanie!"

"You really want me to help Kitten?" The raven haired woman had a mischievous glint in her eye which her daughter missed. Hikari nodded as she tried to fight the hands that invoked her laughter. Kaoru bent down next to the two and reached out her hands. "If you want her to start crying you need to tickle her feet right on the arch."

With wide eyes Hikari renewed her efforts to escape. Ayame and Suzume started to inch away, but the man suddenly turned and caught both of them in his arms. He pulled them back into the space between Kaoru and him, piling them directly onto Hikari. Kaoru caged them as the man went for their feet. It was an odd sight to see when the doctor and his patient were done with their meeting. Rolling on the floor in a heap were the children, who were trying to scramble away from the adults, laughing as they were being tickled.

"Well this is a sight to see. Kaoru, I believe it is time for our talk." Genzai's voice brought Kaoru back to the present. She looked up as the old woman walked past and met her foster father's eyes. With a nod she left the group and followed the doctor down a hall and into a room to their left. Even with the door closed they could hear the distant sound of laughter.

"Megumi told me about your health." Kaoru said quietly.

"Yes, I thought she had. I suppose she also told you about how much time I have left as well." Genzai gave a sigh when Kaoru nodded.

"She said about a year. I have made the decision to stay a while once I come back with Hikari so that I wont be out of reach for the ceremony." Kaoru hung her head when she felt her eyes start to tear.

"Kaoru? Everything will turn out fine." Genzai slid his hand under her chin and lifted it so that he could look into her eyes. He let his hand drop when he saw she would not look away. "I'm getting old, I can't last forever."

"I know, but I hate losing family. After the war, alone for all that time before you found me, was the worst few months of my life." A tired sigh escaped her lips. "The war left me with nothing and you saved me from that."

"But I can't last forever."

"I know. It's about time for me a Hikari to start moving again." Kaoru cast her eyes to the window. "By the way, who is the man looking after your grandchildren?"

"That's Enishi Yukishiro. His family moved her shortly after your last visit."

"Yukishiro?" Kaoru's eyes widened. "I haven't heard that name in a long time. Is his whole family here?"

"No." Genzai examined his adopted daughter. "His sister is away. They wont tell anyone where. Do you know them?"

"A once noble family before the war loyal to the Kamiya Family." Kaoru shrugged with indifference. "Just the common knowledge."

"Enishi is a nice young man. He cares about his sister a lot and makes a good baby sitter." Genzai followed her gaze to the window and ushered her out of the room. The girls were still in the waiting room with Enishi playing some sort of game on a chalk bored. Hikari jumped up as her mom entered the room, sending a small line of bright blue color from her fingers. Kaoru caught it and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Momma! I'm winning!" The girl smiled,bouncing on her feet. "Can I finish before we leave?"

"Sure kitten. Make it quick all right? Noon will be here soon." Kaoru glanced around the room. "Were did you put your pack?"

"By the back." Hikari answered, retracting her magic. Kaoru went of to retrieve the missing pack, returning to hear a happy screech.

"I won!" Hikari turned to Kaoru. "Momma! I won!"

"Good job. What did you win?"

"Umm, don't know!" The girl chirped brightly.

"How about a cookie before we leave." Kaoru dug in her bag, handing Kari hers, and pulled out a container. Inside was about a dozen cookies that she handed out to everyone. Once the cookies were finished Kaoru ushered her daughter to the door, bidding everyone goodbye.

Outside the day had brightened, but dark clouds on the horizon made Kaoru worry. A slight bite to the air signaled that she needed to retrieve the coats from her bag. Hikari obediently pulled her coat on when her mother handed it to her. They traveled until dusk set and it began raining, just a Kaoru feared. Hikari protested loudly as the first drops fell and she was ushered under a large tree just off the road. The tired girl drifted to sleep as her mother set up the tent. Kaoru had to smile at that, her daughter could probably sleep anywhere.


End file.
